1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal core solder ball and a heat dissipation structure for a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Useful as a next-generation high density package is a chip scale package (CSP) or a ball grid array (BGA), each of which has high mounting density. Typically, a solder ball is used to electrically connect a chip and a substrate.
Ensuring electrode reliability upon using a solder ball is considered important. To this end, a metal core solder ball comprising an inner core made of metal and a solder layer formed thereon is recently available, instead of the conventional solder ball. This is because the inner core of a metal core solder ball is not melted at a reflow temperature upon flip chip bonding, and a distance between a chip and a printed circuit board (PCB) is maintained thus obtaining high bonding reliability.
Meanwhile, because chips having high-density circuits thereon are manufactured these days, heat generated from semiconductor devices should be dissipated to the outside, which is regarded as very important. Conventionally, heat is dissipated in such a manner that a heat sink is provided to the semiconductor device. As such, TIM (Thermal Interface Material) is disposed at the interface between the heat sink and the semiconductor device, whereby heat is efficiently emitted from the semiconductor device to the heat sink.
However, no attempts have been made to dissipate heat generated from the semiconductor device toward the substrate thorough research thereto is insufficient. This is because when heat is emitted toward the substrate including many electronic elements, it may affect the electronic elements or heat conductivity of the solder ball which connects the substrate and the semiconductor device.